


suddenly my body fell into yours

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: I haven't written anything in forever, M/M, god this is a hella scrap but, sorry this is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: maybe luke loves matt a little to much





	suddenly my body fell into yours

**Author's Note:**

> if you found this by googling anyone you know don't read it
> 
> title is taken from american boyfriend by kevin abstract

Luke is pretty certain that no matter what happens he’ll always have Matt.

Before London it would be in his bed, face pressed into his chest and sunlight gleaming through the windows.

Luke would always be up before Matt, so he’d always have precious minutes where he could just watch Matt be asleep. Always a content look on Matt’s face. Luke would always say Matt looked like shit, but really, Luke thought it might be the best way he’s able to see him. Matt just having no worries, his hair still the bed head look Luke loves to run his fingers through and just. A non-stressed out Matt is the best Matt.

Sometimes Luke would get lucky and when Matt’s eyelashes fluttered open to reveal the grey eyes that Luke really could just look into forever, Matt gives him a smirk and disappears beneath the covers.

Then Luke feels his pajama pants come off followed by his boxers and Matt just blows him then and there. 

He swallows of course “I’m not a fucking pussy” is what Matt says.

Somedays they just lay there for too long. Matt mumbling into Luke’s chest about what’s going on (like Luke wasn’t there for ninety-nine percent of it) and Luke is able to just stroke Matt’s hair until they have to get up for practice or until one of their stomachs growls and they have to go eat.

The time Luke remembers most is one where it was raining outside. The inside of the room has an almost homey feel and Luke’s just listening to Matt talk as the rain goes pit pat pit pat outside. Luke hears Matt pause for a second and starts to fidget, and before he can ask what's wrong Matt says “Hey you know I love you right?”

Luke really wants to say he’s in shock, but all he can remember is feeling warm inside as he says “I love you too.”

Other days Luke watches Matt sleep for a little bit before he gets up and they both go downstairs and Luke gets to watch Matt burn (‘only slightly’ is what Matt says everytime Luke brings it up) his eggs, try to make bacon, and only managing to get the toast right.

Luke is able to wrap his arms around Matt’s waist as he’s making the eggs, pressing his face into Matt’s neck and just breath him in.

Luke’s pretty sure this is what love is supposed to be like

During London, things get a little worse.

Luke knows why Matt did it. He does. Doesn’t mean it doesn’t suck.

They start fighting a little bit more. It’s not big, but it’s still noticeable.

Matt calls Luke the day after they had a big argument, Luke can’t even remember what it was about at this point.

When Luke picks up Matt is crying.

Luke lets him.

It takes a while before he stops.

“Maybe, we need to break up,” Matt says.

“I don’t want to,” Luke says

“Neither do I, but maybe it’s what’s best for us,” Matt says, and oh god Luke can feel the tears falling.

“Can we still be friends?” Luke says, and yeah, Luke can feel the tears rolling down his cheeks, his nose starting to get stuffy.

“Yeah, of course,” Matt says and Luke can practically hear him start to cry again.

They stay on the line for a little bit, just hearing each other cry before Matt says he has to leave for practice and hangs up.

Things suck for a long time, Luke just wants to call Matt up and tell him how much he loves him and how much he misses him but he can’t do that.

Things get better too, there isn’t as much stress as before and he starts to call Matt every day and he hears about what Matt’s doing and it’s great. It feels like just before Matt left.

When Matt comes back Luke hugs him so tight and he honestly feels like he’s about to break down crying.

They start talking about what went wrong in London, they’ve both grown and matured a lot and they’ve figured out how to communicate.

They’re both willing to give it another shot.

Luke honestly feels like he’s about to cry when Matt kisses him.

By the time the draft rolls around, they pretty much have everything figured out.

They haven’t had to do long distance for any really long amount of time, just when Matt went to World Juniors.

When Luke sees Matt pull on the red jersey he really just wants to kiss him right then and there.

He waits his turn and when he pulls on his green jersey with the number 15 on the side he’s finally able to go find Matt.

When he sees Matt with a bunch of PR people following him he just walks up and gives him the best hug he can manage, and really. Luke doesn’t know if this is gonna last forever, but he really does like it lasting now.

**Author's Note:**

> am i only capable of getting work done on a sunday when i have schoolwork that's worth a quarter of my grade that's due tomorrow? yeah  
> anyway hella scrap it was suppose to be longer but some times u just gotta make do!!
> 
> also write luke/matt cowards they are in love!


End file.
